Coração Aberto
by Nanna Black
Summary: Um pequeno malentendido pode atrapalhar o direito de Brooke e Lucas à felicidade? Tradução, oneshot, BL.


**Título Original:** Open Heart

**Coração Aberto**

Brooke Penelope Davis estava indecisa. Não sabia o que queria fazer. Em seu coração, ela não queria ser a namorada de Felix -- ela queria voltar para o seu pensativo. Mas sua cabeça orgulhosa lembrava a ela dos chifres que Lucas havia colocado nela com Peyton e lhe dizia para fazer esse relacionamento novo e em desenvolvimento dar certo.

"Tá", ela sussurrou, seu lado orgulhoso falou. Ela congelou por um segundo, e depois repetiu, "Tá".

Felix exibiu-lhe um pequeno sorriso e a beijou, sendo correspondido. Ela estava para passar os braços ao redor do pescoço de Felix quando ouviu alguém saindo de seu jardim. Ela se afastou dele, assustada. Era tarde, quem estaria em seu jardim àquela hora?

"Alguma coisa errada?" Felix perguntou quando ela se levantou. Ela se aproximou, pegou na mão dele e o puxou para o janelão aberto que levava para o jardim. Seus olhos caíram em uma silhueta alta e atlética que ela reconheceu instantaneamente. Ela deixou a mão de Felix cair, e seus olhos ficaram cheios de horror.

_Luke me viu. Luke me viu aos beijos com o Felix. O que o Luke está fazendo aqui? Por que o Luke está aqui? Meu Deus, eu não acredito nisso! _Ela pensou freneticamente, o sangue trovejando em seus ouvidos.

Felix notou seu estresse e pôs uma mão em seu ombro. "Brooke, meu doce, o que foi?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

Ela se sobressaltou à voz dele (tinha esquecido completamente que ele estava ali). Virou-se e sentiu nojo de si mesma. Com os olhos ameaçando ficar cheios de lágrimas, ela disse, "Vá embora, por favor. Por favor, Felix".

Felix estava completamente perdido. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Em um minuto, ela estava beijando-o fervorosamente; no outro, parecia alguém cujo cachorrinho tinha sido atropelado por um caminhão. Tinha alguma coisa a ver com a figura alta que eles tinham visto fugindo do jardim dela, mas a silhueta não era de ninguém que eles conheciam.

Brooke tirou os olhos do jardim, viu que ele ainda estava ali, e sussurrou, "O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?" A voz dela estava embargada. "Acho que te pedi pra ir embora".

Um olhar no rosto dela disse a ele que ela queria ficar sozinha

* * *

Lucas andou cegamente pelas ruas de Tree Hill. Seu coração estava mais arrasado do que ele podia imaginar. Sua mente ficava repetindo o beijo de Brooke e Felix, as palavras dos dois. Quando ele acordou de seu transe, estava de pé diante da casa de Nathan e Haley. Subindo os degraus da frente, ele chegou à varanda e bateu a porta. Nathan abriu-a, e arregalou os olhos ao ver Lucas.

"Que diabo você está fazendo aqui, cara? Acho que te disse para ir falar com a Brooke", o irmão de cabelos escuros disse a Lucas. Lucas sentou num sofazinho na varanda e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos.

"Eu fui, cara. Eu juro que fui. Eu conversei com a Anna e disse que gostava dela, mas que não podia ficar com ela, porque tinha essa garota que estava com o meu coração nas mãos. E então eu fui para a casa da Brooke... e a vi. Beijando _ele_".

Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto de Lucas. Nathan estava ficando alarmado. E agora, onde Haley estava quando ele precisava dela.

"Quem a Brooke estava beijando, Luke?" Nathan perguntou suavemente enquanto se sentava ao lado de seu irmão. Era a única coisa que ele podia fazer, depois de tudo que Luke tinha feito por ele e por Haley.

"O Felix. Ela estava beijando o Felix", Lucas respondeu, com a voz um misto de nojo, tristeza e angústia. "Eu a perdi, cara. Perdi a Brooke. Acho que devia ter ficado em Charleston, lá eu não estaria me sentindo tão deprimido".

"Não diga isso, Luke", Nathan deu uma bronca. "Você estaria sozinho lá. Nós dois sabemos que o Keith voltaria um dia. E você também. Agora, se acalme. Deixe pra lá".

"Você não pode estar querendo dizer isso, Nate", Lucas disse. Seu celular tocou, e ele deu uma olhada no identificador de chamadas. "É ela. Não posso falar com ela agora, cara. E não posso ir pra casa. Posso dormir aqui?"

Nathan acenou em silêncio.

* * *

"Lucas, amor, liga pra mim, por favor. Foi um erro, amor, um erro completo. Me desculpa, amor... Eu sinto tanto! Por favor, me liga quando ouvir isso, por favor", Brooke implorou. Lágrimas rolavam sem parar por suas faces, e tudo que era queria era Lucas ali para que ela pudesse explicar para ele. Felix tinha sido um erro, ela sabia diso agora, e ela queria consertar seu relacionamento com Lucas. Ela queria ser dele... ela o queria.

Seu telefone tocou e ela o atendeu ansiosamente. "Lucas?" Ela perguntou lacrimosamente.

"Tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre vocês dois que eu devia saber?" A voz de Peyton chegou aos ouvidos de Brooke. Ela parecia feliz.

"Peyton. Oi. Por que disse isso?"

"A Anna me ligou aos prantos. O Luke deu o fora nela. Adivinha onde eu estou?"

"Sério?" Brooke ficou eufórica. Luke estava livre de Anna. E, de repente, seu ânimo desmoronou de novo. E agora ela estava com Felix. _Maldito destino_, pensou. "Onde?"

"Em casa", a loira respondeu. "Adivinha quem está aqui comigo?"

Brooke ficou apavorada. Imagens do ano anterior, da traição de Lucas e Peyton, passavam por sua cabeça. "O Luke?" Ela perguntou em pânico.

Peyton bufou. "Qual é a tua com essa obsessão pelo Lucas? E por que _ele_ estaria comigo? Ele deve estar em casa. De qualquer modo, você errou. É o Jake! O Jake está aqui!"

"Bom pra você, Peyt", disse Brooke monotonamente. "Escuta, podemos conversar amanhã. Eu preciso mesmo que essa linha fique desocupada".

"Claro. Tchau. E relaxe, o Lucas vai ligar".

Com isso, Peyton desligou.

"Será que vai?" Brooke sussurrou lacrimosamente no fone.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Brooke estava horrorosa e, sem que ela soubesse, Lucas também estava. Ele tinha passado a noite olhando para o teto, decidindo o que fazer, e parecia infernal. Brooke tinha a primeira aula com Nathan (Trigonometria) e sabia que ele ia saber onde o outro Scott estava.

Ela parou na cadeira dele e, quando ele olhou para ela, seus olhos se endureceram. "O que você quer, Davis?"

_Estranho_, pensou ela. Eles nunca se chamavam pelo sobrenome. "Cadê o Luke? Ele veio pra aula hoje?"

"Não faço a menor idéia, Davis. O que você quer com ele? Esfregar seu namoro novo no nariz dele?" Ele disse sarcasticamente. Brooke ficou vermelha.

"Você o viu ontem à noite?" Ela sussurrou.

"Escuta, Brooke, foi minha a idéia idiota de dizer a ele para ir confessar a você o que ele sente. O Lucas pode estar doente, e eu queria que ele jogasse limpo com você sobre como ele se sente. Ele fez como eu disse... e acabou com o coração partido. Eu o vi ontem à noite, sim. E ele estava para se matar. Estava arrasado".

"Agora você me escuta, Nathan. Eu vi o Lucas e fiquei em pânico, porque ele me viu, então mandei o Felix embora depois de ver o Luke indo embora, e tentei desesperadamente falar com ele, mas ele não atendeu os meus telefonemas. Estou tão arrasada quanto ele está. Preciso falar com ele. Preciso fazer ele ver que é ele quem eu quero. Preciso fazer ele ver... que é ele que eu amo. Eu amo o Lucas, Nathan".

Nathan ficou comovido com as palavras de Brooke. Podia ver que ela lamentava mesmo por tudo, e não pôde evitar.

"Ele está no hospital".

Brooke ficou em pânico. "Ai, meu Deus, o que aconteceu com ele?"

"Fique fria. Ele não vem hoje pra aula, a Karen está com ele para que ele faça uns exames aí. Aquela doença do meu pai pode ser genética, então ele vai descobrir se a tem hoje".

Ela pensou nisso por um minuto, e um sorriso lento se espalhou em seu rosto.

"Vou precisar da tua ajuda, Nate. Tem uma coisa que eu preciso fazer pelo meu gatinho. Vai me ajudar?"

"Claro".

* * *

Nathan encontrou Lucas na quadra de basquete ao lado do rio com Skills, Boca, Jake e Jenny. Seu irmão estava olhando para o rio; o amigo afro-americano dele estava treinando os lances livres, Boca os comentava, e Jake se ocupava com coisas de sua pequena filha. O Scott caçula aproximou-se de seus amigos e de seu irmão. "Oi, gente. Oi, Luke, olha, você tem um encontro pra esta noite".

Lucas olhou para ele e voltou a olhar para o rio.

"Ele não está muito a fim de falar hoje, Nathan. Fiquei sabendo do casamento. Parabéns", Jake disse com um sorriso. Nathan sorriu.

"Eu que o diga. E obrigado. Você está sumido".

"Longa história. Resumindo, a mãe da Jenny voltou e queria levá-la embora. A Peyton e a Brooke se livraram dela".

Nathan notou o rosto de Lucas se contorcendo de dor à menção do nome de Brooke, mas escolheu não comentar, sabiamente. "Que seja, cara. Apareça hoje exatamente às oito na cafeteria da tua mãe. Sua acompanhante para esta noite vai estar à sua espera com velas acesas e uma refeição deliciosa".

Lucas acenou. Nathan deu um tapa na mão de Jake, acenou para Boca e Skills e deu um tapa nas costas do irmão. Os rapazes viram-no tirar o telefone, discar e falar com alguém, mas não falaram a Lucas.

"Brooke, sou eu. Ele vai. Agora é a sua vez".

Brooke sentiu uma onda de alívio e gratidão cair sobre si. "Valeu, Nate".

"De nada", Nathan sorriu. "Mas faça o meu irmão feliz." Ele ficou sério. "Os resultados saíram. A tal doença... ele tem".

Brooke ficou congelada. "Eu vou fazer", ela disse, um segundo depois, com determinação em suas palavras.

* * *

Lucas entrou na cafeteria, fechando a cara ao ver as velas acesas. E agora, com quem Nathan tinha juntado-o? Ele esperava que não fosse alguma loirinha com vento na cabeça em vez de cérebro.

Uma música lenta podia ser ouvida, e ele viu Brooke de pé há alguns metros, segurando um microfone. Ela abriu a boca, mas, antes que pudesse começar a cantar, ele pôs um dedo sobre seus lábios e a calou, mandando-a sentar em uma cadeira. Ele se aproximou do guitarrista e teve uma conversa em voz baixa com ele.

O guitarrista começou a dedilhar uma melodia em seu instrumento, e Brooke reconheceu-a imediatamente. Seus olhos se iluminaram de modo adorável. Lucas costumava dizer que era tolo, e Brooke sabia que era infantil, mas ela tivera uma paixonite por Nick Carter quando tinha uns treze anos, e amava aquela música.

_**I stare in your face, into your eyes**_

_**Outside there's so much passing us by**_

_**All of the sounds, all of the sights**_

_**Over the Earth and under the sky**_

_**Too much cold and too much rain**_

_**Too much heartache to explain**_

_Eu olho no seu rosto, dentro de seus olhos_

_Lá fora tem tanta coisa passando por nós_

_Todos os sons, todas as paisagens_

_Sobre a Terra e sobre o céu_

_Muito frio e muita chuva_

_Muita decepção para explicar_

Brooke começou a chorar. Aquela música, repentinamente ela tinha percebido, tinha tantas semelhanças com a história deles. No relacionamento deles, havia muita dor, muita tristeza, muita decepção. Mas também existia muito amor. Ela era louca por Lucas, daria a vida por ele se preciso fosse.

_**Who needs the world when I got you**_

_**Switch off the sun, the stars and the moon**_

_**I have all I need inside of this room**_

_**Who needs the world when I got you**_

_Quem precisa do mundo, quando você existe?_

_Desligue o sol, as estrelas, a lua_

_Tenho tudo o que preciso nessa sala_

_Quem precisa do mundo, quando você existe?_

Ela começou a chorar mais ainda. Agora, ela sabia que ele também era apaixonado por ela. Não importava mais o que eles tinham feito; isso tudo era passado, e agora eles tinham uma nova chance para o futuro. Tinham encontrado o verdadeiro amor, e não iam deixar que o outro escapasse com facilidade.

_**I walk in the street, talk in the dark**_

_**I see people's dreams just falling apart**_

_**I open my arms, tried to be true**_

_**Seems my only truth is you**_

_**Am I wrong, or am I right?**_

_**All I want is you tonight**_

_Eu ando na rua, falo no escuro_

_Vejo os sonhos das pessoas desabando_

_Abro os braços, tento ser verdadeiro_

_A minha única verdade é você_

_Estou errado, ou estou certo?_

_Hoje tudo o que quero é você_

Ela abriu um sorriso por entre suas lágrimas. Disse 'eu te amo' só mexendo a boca, e ele retribuiu, sorrindo.

_**Who needs the stars so bright, and the grass so green, or the morning lights?**_

_**Who needs the wind to blow, and the tide to rise?**_

_**Who needs it?**_

_**I don't know**_

_**I don't know**_

_Quem precisa de estrelas tão brilhantes, ou de grama tão verde, ou de luzes matinais?_

_Quem precisa que o vento sopre, ou que a maré suba?_

_Quem precisa?_

_Eu não sei_

_Eu não sei_

Antes que Lucas terminasse de cantar, Brooke se levantou, foi direto para ele e o beijou apaixonadamente. Lucas sorriu contra sua boca, a abraçou e correspondeu ao beijo.

"Eu te amo. Muito, muito. Para sempre", ela sussurrou, sem ligar para a maquiagem desfeita, para os olhos inchados, para o nariz vermelho. Tudo que importava era aquele momento, aquela paixão, aquele homem.

"Eu também te amo. Eternamente", ele sussurrou, sem ligar para as palavras caretas. "Eu te amo, Brooke Penelope Davis, e não importo que o mundo inteiro saiba".

F I M


End file.
